


The Strategy of Seduction

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alcohol, Consent, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to the Doctor, Rose, and Jack, nothing ever goes by the book. Intended as a sequel to "<a href="http://joking.livejournal.com/54755.html#cutid1">The Method of Moments</a>" but can be understood on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strategy of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Стратегия совращения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443789) by [TheLadyRo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo)



> Beta'd by [Yamx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/works) and [Malathyne.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malathyne/pseuds/Malathyne)

**1\. Make a connection. This is something you can't practice. It just has to happen.**

Rose woke with a gasp. For a dizzying moment she had no sense of where she was; it took a moment for her to remember that she was in a bed, in a place the Doctor called the Zero Room, with Jack. But still there was a veil across her mind that she couldn't pierce however much she clawed at it.

Jack was already awake beside her. "What's wrong?" he said.

"Get the Doctor. I need him. Now." Jack began to stir, and a bolt of panic flashed through the haze in her mind. "No! Don't leave. Just…"

Jack nodded, and put his hand on the dimly glowing wall of the Zero Room. "Can you do us a favor, gorgeous? We need the Doctor." The pale glow intensified for a moment, then dimmed again.

A door appeared in front of the bed soon after. The room lightened as the Doctor came in, and Rose gave a shuddering sigh of relief. "Doctor, I…" She looked into his eyes, then Jack's. The sight of them seemed to make that horrible grey curtain pull back, leaving her free to think and sense again. "Something must have happened with the psychotoxin. I thought you said earlier that you'd sorted it, but... I couldn't remember what you looked like. I couldn't remember your faces, either of you."

"Rose." The Doctor sat at the foot of the bed.

She reached out with a trembling hand and ghosted her fingertips across his face, as if to memorise every feature. "Tell me I won't forget. No matter what happens."

"You won't," he said simply, as if there could be no other answer. His skin was cool beneath her fingers.

Rose let her hand fall, then cupped Jack's cheek. He held onto the touch like a lifeline. Suddenly, Rose realized it wasn't all about flirting and dancing with Jack. The man craved physical affection, even something as simple as a touch to the cheek. His face looked so soft and open like this, in a way it never was when he put on his dazzling smile for strangers.

Her head fell back against the pillow. Her mind, exhausted from fighting off the psychotoxin, began to drift. With the Doctor at her feet and Jack at her side, Rose finally found her rest.

That night, the Doctor, Jack, and Rose dreamed together, like children.  
**  
2\. Make sure that all parties declare their mutual interest. This step may be facilitated by alcohol.**

Rose wasn't the only one to have lingering traces of memory loss from the psychotoxin. Jack, too, had to be reassured. Sometimes, he would grab onto the sleeve of the Doctor's leather coat to remind himself of its texture, or bury his nose in Rose's hair to smell the freshly applied peroxide. At first, whenever Jack reached out for the Doctor, the Time Lord would freeze and stare like a frightened deer - or worse, flinch away. But soon he became accustomed to the habit, and Jack and Rose kept it up long after their memories had come back bright and clear.

The next time they ended up in prison, one of the wardens beat Rose black and blue. They all ended up in the Zero Room by silent agreement (or perhaps a little tweaking of the corridors on the TARDIS' part) and shared the bed once more, as innocent and intimate as siblings. Except, of course, for when the strap of Rose's nightgown slipped down her shoulder, and Jack caught the Doctor staring at her exposed collarbone. Or when Jack almost rolled off the bed, and the Doctor unthinkingly wrapped his arm around his waist to hoist him back up. Or the way Rose would open her eyes, just a smidgen, to watch him and the Doctor when she thought they were still asleep.

Maybe it wasn't so innocent after all.

The next time the TARDIS had a particularly rough landing, Rose grabbed onto the Doctor's jacket for purchase and pulled it halfway off. Startled, the Doctor lost his footing and pitched backward onto Jack. Rose's scarf caught on a moving part of the console and unraveled from her neck, and they all ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, breathing heavily. Jack could feel the sleeve of the Doctor's jumper against the back of his hand. The Doctor's arm might as well have been bare.

Tensions ran high after that - on one planet they were all chained together around the same pole, and although they were all facing away from each other, every time one of them moved even an inch, the others could feel fabric shifting and muscles rippling on their side. It was then, when he was focusing on Rose's squirming instead of the lake full of krakenoids beneath them, that Jack thought of his tried-and-true methods for situations like this - all the subtle tricks of seduction - and how, when it came to the three of them, they didn't apply at all.

And so it came to be one night, when the three of them sat in the threshold of the TARDIS with their legs dangling out into the spectral dust of the Horsehead Nebula as they drank a heady Antarean liqueur that sang on his tongue like distant choirs, Jack turned to the Doctor and Rose and said, "Can we kiss already?"

**3\. All parties should communicate their wants, needs, and concerns throughout the encounter.**

Rose's eyes flicked to the Doctor, asking him silently: can I please kiss him first? He gave an almost imperceptible nod. Jack was in his heart, under his skin, as essential to the landscape of his mind as the red grass and silver-leafed trees, but Rose hungered for him. She could go first.

The air changed when their lips met. It swirled with pheromones and sweat, just as the space below their feet swirled with the dust whence planets were born. It started soft, a bit wet; Jack nipped at Rose's lower lip, and Rose took her cue to nibble back, until they were growling low, playfully giving and taking like wolves at play.

Then, suddenly, they stopped to stare at him. There was a look in their eyes, like they could devour him on the spot.

With a dizzy feeling in his gut, the Doctor knew he wanted them to. But they didn't move. "Yes, you may," he said in response to their unspoken question.

They pounced.

The Doctor almost fell out into the nebula - not that the TARDIS wouldn't save him, but it would have broken the spell. They rolled backward toward the stairs and knocked over the Antarean liqueur bottle, spilling the amber liquid across the floor. It dripped through the grating onto the circuitry below, where it vaporized with a hiss into fragrant steam. Rose's mouth was fastened onto his, while Jack kissed up the side of his neck. Their clothes were all sticky with the sweet liqueur, and the steam from below condensed on their skin. Some of it pooled in the hollow of the Doctor's neck; Jack licked it off.

The Doctor found his hands drifting over Rose's body; she broke the kiss for a moment, and he took the opportunity to ask, "May I…?" as his fingers trailed along the strip of steam-slick skin exposed where her shirt was riding up.

"Please," Rose gasped, and the Doctor's hand skirted up her back and unclasped her bra in one movement. Jack did something very clever with his tongue to Rose's earlobe; she gave a desperate little whine. "I… I…"

Jack stilled. "What do you want, Rose?" His breath smelled like the liqueur clinging to their clothes.

"I… I want… _please_," she babbled. Her fingers scrabbled against the Doctor's wrists.

Reluctantly, the Doctor disentangled himself from Rose. "He won't know what you want unless you tell him," he said, staring levelly into her eyes.

Rose gave out a long, shuddery breath. Then she smiled with equal parts mystery and mischief. She whispered something in Jack's ear. His eyes went wide. The looks they gave the Doctor were pure predator.

The Doctor's mouth went dry.

"We know what we want," said Jack. He and Rose got to their feet, held hands, and turned toward the interior of the TARDIS. Jack looked back at the Doctor over his shoulder. "Do you?"

Rose held out her hand.  
**  
4\. Be honest with your partner(s), but not too honest.**

The Doctor took it.

She had the feeling that the Doctor was going to like what she had in mind, but she needed to know that he would be with them because it was his choice, not because he was caught up in the heat of the moment. Now she knew.

Jack steered the way to his bedroom. His bed was large and round, with no blankets or pillows in sight. Later, she would have to ask if this was normal where and when he came from - but for now, what she really wanted was to take her shirt off. It was sticky and clung to her skin, but a pair of hands reached from behind to help peel it off. Her unclasped bra slid easily off her arms to the floor.

She and Jack sat on the bed next to each other, facing the Doctor. Jack's shirt was off too. Rose wanted to get _very_ familiar with that chest, and soon, but now was not the time. They had plans.

Rose felt like the heat of the Doctor's gaze could burn the rest of her clothes right off, but she forced herself to keep her gaze level. "Here's what I want, Doctor," she said. "We know you're scared. Of being intimate with us." She squeezed Jack's hand. "But I want you to be completely sure. That's why you're going to stand right there and tell us exactly what you want to do with us." She saw the Doctor's eyes flick toward the door. A thread of panic curled in her gut. "_Please_, Doctor. We… we're scared too."

"You helped us when we lost our memories," Jack said. "You reminded us what you meant to us. Help us again."

The Doctor leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His muscles were tense, and he still looked like he might bolt from the room at any moment. Jack's hand tightened around hers.

His eyes opened a fraction. Rose wondered what they looked like to the Doctor at that moment. Did they look like children, so scared and trusting? Did they wear the faces of everyone he'd lost?

The Doctor made a low, almost imperceptible hum in his throat. A vibration rumbled through the floor. The very air seemed to warm and thicken like honey. A silent conversation went on between the Doctor and his oldest friend beyond the level of human awareness. Then the Doctor peered at Jack and Rose down the length of his face and spoke, low and silky.

"I love to watch you two together. I want…" The Doctor stopped and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I want you to kiss each other until it looks like you're about to eat each other alive. I want you to tear each other's clothes off."

He stopped again, and watched them, as if to gauge their reactions. Jack's eyes were bright, almost feverish; Rose could feel a flush spreading over her entire body. Emboldened, the Doctor went on - though his voice kept catching, as each word were an effort. "Jack will want to pleasure Rose right away, but he'll see the way I'm watching you both and let me take the lead. I want to kneel in front of Rose and kiss my way up her legs while Jack strokes me with one hand and plays with her breasts with the other. Then I'll lick her 'til she screams."

The Doctor shifted his weight from the wall and took a step forward. HIs words came more easily now. "After that, I'll reward Jack for his patience. He'll get to take all my clothes off, piece by piece, while Rose watches. I'll take Jack in my mouth, because I want Rose to see how beautiful he looks when he comes undone. When she thinks she can't bear to just sit and watch another moment, I'll roll on my back and let her lower herself onto me, inch by inch. I want Jack to kneel behind Rose and rub himself against her back while he does things with her nipples that'll make her gasp and beg.

"Then, when we're finished…" The Doctor's voice lost that edge of raw need that made Rose's liqueur- and sweat-slicked skin feel like it was smoldering. "I want to sleep with you. I want to stay, so when you wake up, you know I'm still there."

Rose's grip on Jack's hand slackened. She couldn't marshal her muscles to move, even though she wanted so badly to everything the Doctor said, and more besides. A part of her was so surprised to hear him express everything he felt that all she could do was sit and wonder.

The Doctor leaned back against the wall. A smile spread lazily across his face. He looked as if he'd won front-row tickets to the greatest show in the universe. "Go on, then. There's a patch of dried liqueur on Jack's cheek. You'd better take care of it, Rose."

She did.

**5\. Have fun! That's the whole point. If you let it have any more meaning than that, things will get complicated.**

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

When the Doctor left a trail of kisses up the inside of Rose's thigh, humming low in his chest as he went, it shouldn't have seemed like prayer.

He shouldn't have stroked the Doctor so softly, as if he might fall apart. In his fantasies, everything had been hard and fast and desperate. But he couldn't have done it any other way, or the spun-glass moment might have shattered in a million pieces across his bed.

Jack had never fallen apart so fast beneath the slickness of a tongue and the parting of a mouth; he shouldn't have surrendered so quickly.

He'd never lost himself so completely in an embrace. He always feared that total loss of control, that inability to hold back - so why was it happening now?

It wasn't supposed to be this way - but maybe it needed to be.

**6\. Watch what you say during pillow talk. One wrong word muttered in your sleep, and you could risk everything.**

Rose pretended to fall asleep quickly, because she didn't want her men to worry, but her thoughts kept her awake. She'd slept with in the same bed with them before; she knew what would happen next. Jack or the Doctor would gasp and shake in the throes of a nightmare, and she would lie there, feeling helpless.

But perhaps tonight she wouldn't feel so helpless after all.

When the Doctor shivered in the warmth of the bed, shrinking back from an unseen presence, Rose leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I want to hold you until the nightmares go away, Doctor. I'd do anything to lighten your conscience, even just a little. I want you to sleep without screaming, one day. I want you to tell us what you really feel. I want…"

Long after the Doctor stopped shaking, Rose lay between them on the bed, making wishes in the dark.


End file.
